


Di Hari Rabu, Kita Lari dari Kenyataan

by crimsonfate



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alice in Wonderland References, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:57:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5051098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonfate/pseuds/crimsonfate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[ jika saat itu aku dapat melindungimu<br/>kau akan tak tersakiti seperti ini, Alice ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Di Hari Rabu, Kita Lari dari Kenyataan

Alice, kau masih ingat di hari itu?

kau dan aku lari dari tempat itu

di mana aku tak dapat melindungimu

karena mereka menyakitimu, Alice

 

Alice, kau masih ingat di hari itu?

janji yang kita genggam satu sama lain

jika saat itu aku dapat melindungimu

kau akan tak tersakiti seperti ini, Alice

 

Alice, kau masih ingat di hari itu?

kau dan aku lari dari kenyataan

yang begitu pedih

 

karena aku hanyalah si kelinci

yang tak dapat melindungimu

tapi persilakan aku menggenggam tanganmu

_Alice._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Aslinya ditaruh di wattpad punya saya. Tapi karena saya suka puisi ini, saya posting aja di sini :)


End file.
